1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary energy conversion device with reciprocating pistons located within a rotor that rotates within a cylindrical block. This invention relates to a rotary heat engine with reciprocating pistons located within a rotor that rotates within an engine block. The pistons are located in corresponding cylinders that extend radially within the rotor. The invention further relates to a pneumatic engine. The invention still further relates to a heat pump for heating and cooling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat engines and rotary heat engines are known.
The Takei et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,949 describes a hot gas reciprocating apparatus and convector heater. The reciprocating apparatus has a displacer piston and a power piston that reciprocate within a cylinder. The apparatus is not a rotary engine. The Wahnschaffe et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,526 describes a hot gas engine constructed as a rotary piston engine. The engine has one piston 3 that rotates in a clockwise direction. The piston 3 does not reciprocate and has a polygonal shape.